falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
RECampLC01Jules.txt
RECampLC01 |scene= |srow=12 |topic=0019055F |trow=3 |before= |response=''{You just watched two of your friends, who were threatening to execute you, be killed. / Disbelief}'' Jesus. They're dead... |after=Player Default: I'm sorry. They didn't leave me any choice. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{You just watched two of your friends, who were threatening to execute you, be killed. / Disbelief}'' Jesus. You killed them... |after=Player Default: I'm sorry. They didn't leave me any choice. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{You just watched two of your friends, who were threatening to execute you, be killed. / Disbelief}'' I can't believe they're dead... |after=Player Default: I'm sorry. They didn't leave me any choice. |abxy=A}} |topic=0019055E |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I'm sorry. They didn't leave me any choice. |response=''{You just lost two of your friends. / Sad}'' It's alright. I-I just wish they could've seen reason. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Somber. You just lost two of your friends. / Sad}'' Here. I want you to have this. For saving my life. Now... I just need to get out of here. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: I'm sorry. They didn't leave me any choice. |response=''{You just lost two of your friends. / Sad}'' Yeah, yeah. I just, I wish it didn't have to turn out that way. Though I guess they would've done worse if you hadn't shown. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Somber. You just lost two of your friends. / Sad}'' Here. I want you to have this. For saving my life. Now... I just need to get out of here. |after= |abxy=A2b}} |topic=0019055D |before=Player Default: And now it's your turn. |response=''{You're stunned. / Surprised}'' Wait, what? |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0019055C |before=Player Default: Rescues don't come cheap. Pay up. |response=''{You reluctantly just paid someone who saved your life but killed two of your friends. / Neutral}'' Oh, I-uh. I guess that seems fair. Here. It's all I've got. Thanks again, I guess. I... I just need to get out of here. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0019055B |trow=3 |before=Player Default: What happened here? |response=''{You just lost two friends. / Sad}'' It's like they said. I took up with them, trying to make my way to the Bunker Hill. They were the nicest folks I'd met outside the Institute, so... |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{You just lost two friends. / Sad}'' So I told them the truth. Last time I ever make that mistake again... |after=Player Default: I'm sorry. They didn't leave me any choice. |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: What happened here? |response=''{You just lost two friends. / Sad}'' I... I'd been traveling with those two... I thought we were friends. Guess I was wrong. Can we just leave it at that? |after=Player Default: I'm sorry. They didn't leave me any choice. |abxy=Y2a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=00190550 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{There's a gunfight going on around you. / Afraid}'' Oh god. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{There's a gunfight going on around you. / Afraid}'' Please, please don't let me die. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{There's a gunfight going on around you. / Afraid}'' This is insane! |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=''{There's a gunfight going on around you. / Afraid}'' It doesn't have to be like this! |after= |abxy=A5a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=00190588 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Begging for your life. / Pleading}'' Guys, please. You don't have to do this. You know me. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Begging for your life. / Pleading}'' I just need get to Bunker Hill. After that, you'll never see me again. I promise. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{Begging for your life. / Pleading}'' Please. We can work this out. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=''{Begging for your life. / Pleading}'' Let me go. I swear, you'll never see me again. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |scene= |srow=10 |topic=0019D2F2 |before=Jules: I'm not with the Institute. I ran away! I just need to get to Bunker Hill. Then I swear, I will never bother you again. |response=''{Begging for someone to try and free you from execution. / Pleading}'' Please. You believe me, right? You can't let him do this! |after=Player Default: You need to let him go. Think about it. If he meant to hurt you, wouldn't he have done it already? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00190585 |before=Fred: Don't come any closer, friend. This doesn't concern you. |response=''{Pleading for your life. / Pleading}'' Please. Help! They're going to kill me! |after=Fred: Shut up! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0019057B |before=Fred: But then today he finally let slip that he's an Institute errand boy! The whole fucking time. |response=''{You're in the process of pleading for your life. / Angry}'' Because I thought you were my friends! |after=Fred: I'd never be friends with a damn synth. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00190579 |before=Fred: I'd never be friends with a damn synth. |response=''{Pleading}'' You already were friends with a synth! Now, please. Just, just let me go! |after=Fred: You think I'm stupid? You're just gonna run off and get your Institute buddies to come put us down. That ain't happening, pal. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00190578 |before=Player Default: Says you. |response=''{Begging for your life. / Pleading}'' Please! Don't go! |after=Fred: That's enough! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00190574 |before=Fred: You think I'm stupid? You're just gonna run off and get your Institute buddies to come put us down. That ain't happening, pal. |response=''{Pleading}'' I'm not with the Institute. I ran away! I just need to get to Bunker Hill. Then I swear, I will never bother you again. |after=Jules: Please. You believe me, right? You can't let him do this! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00190569 |before=Fred: But if I ever see you again, I'm putting one right between your eyes. |response=''{You're overcome with emotion. You're going to live. / Grateful}'' Oh my god. Oh thank you. Thank you. |after=Fred: Just get the hell out of here. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00190566 |before=Player Default: You need to let him go. Think about it. If he meant to hurt you, wouldn't he have done it already? |response=''{You're trying to convince a former friend to not execute you. / Pleading}'' I would never do that! You're my friends. |after=Angie: They got a point, Fred. He's had all the chances in the world to harm us... maybe, maybe we should just let him go. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00190562 |before=Fred: Just get the hell out of here. |response=''{Someone just gave the order to execute you. / Disbelief}'' What?! No! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00190556 |before= |response=''{Begging for your life. / Pleading}'' Wait! You can't go! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=00192D20 |before= |response=''{A gunfight just ended. / Afraid}'' Oh god. Is it over? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00192D1F |trow=4 |before=Jules: Oh god. Is it over? |response=''{You're tied up after the end of a gun fight. / Pleading}'' Would you untie me, please? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Jules: Oh god. Is it over? |response=''{You're tied up after the end of a gun fight. / Pleading}'' Mind giving me a hand? |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Jules: Oh god. Is it over? |response=''{You're tied up after the end of a gun fight. / Pleading}'' Please. Please help me. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before=Jules: Oh god. Is it over? |response=''{You're tied up after the end of a gun fight. / Pleading}'' Could really use a hand about now. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |scene=- |srow=6 |topic=00190553 |trow=6 |before= |response=''{You're talking to someone who just saved your life. / Happy}'' Thanks again. Here. I want you to have this. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{You're talking to someone who just saved your life. / Happy}'' Thank you. Thank you so much. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{You're talking to someone who just saved your life. / Happy}'' You saved my life. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{You're talking to someone who just saved your life. / Neutral}'' Bunker Hill. I just have to make it to Bunker Hill. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Two of your friends were killed because they tried to execute you. / Somber}'' We traveled together for weeks. Got along fine... until this. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Two of your friends were killed because they tried to execute you. / Somber}'' Those two were the only friends I had... |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files